


Can't find my way home, but it's through you

by Of_stars_and_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lie Low At Lupin's, Lie Low At Lupin's (Harry Potter), M/M, Post PoA, Wolfstar fanfiction, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: After being apart for 12 years, Sirius and Remus finally find home in each other





	Can't find my way home, but it's through you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on tumblr

Sirius woke up, cuddled to Remus. At first he thought it was a dream, lying here with Remus in his cottage seemed too good to be true. He had to keep himself reminding that it was real, he was here with Remus. Not locked away in Azkaban, or in some cave, hiding from the ministry and the dementors. It had been almost two week since Dumbledore had told him to lie low at Remus'.

 

He had been very nervous at first about meeting Remus, because so much had happened. But slowly, they had mended their relationship back and for the first time in 13 years Sirius felt okay.

 

He propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at Remus' sleeping form, smiling to himself. Finally, he had Remus back in his life. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Remus' forehead.

 

Remus stirred and opened his eyes, blinking up at Sirius. 

 

"Good Morning, Moony," Sirius smiled. 

 

"Good Morning. How long have you been awake?" 

 

"Just few minutes," Sirius replied, placing kisses on Remus' neck. "What are we having for breakfast?" he murmured against Remus' skin.

 

"What do you want, Pads?" 

 

"How about Hot Chocolate?" 

 

Remus chuckled. "Alright. Get off now, I need to get up." 

 

Sirius reluctantly sat up. Remus got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. 

 

Sirius stood near the window, gazing out at the bright sky. It looked beautiful.

 

After sometime Remus came out of the bathroom, hair damp with water. "I am going to prepare the breakfast. You take a shower and then come to the kitchen, okay?"

 

"Alright, Professor Lupin." Sirius smirked. 

 

Remus glared at him, though there was a slight hint of smile on his lips. "I told you not to call me that." 

 

Sirius walked to him. "C'mon, I know you love it. Don't you, Professor?" He pulled Remus in for a brief kiss. 

 

Remus rolled his eyes, smiling. "We are getting late for breakfast. I am going," he said before leaving the room.

 

\---

 

As Sirius entered the kitchen, the scent of hot chocolate filled his senses. Remus was standing near the counter. He walked to Remus and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling Remus' hair.

 

"Are you sniffing my hair?" Remus chuckled, leaning back.

 

"You smell so good," Sirius said, kissing the back of Remus' neck. 

 

Remus moved to face him, two cups of hot chocolate in hand. "Have your breakfast first," he said, offering a cup to Sirius. 

 

"Okay, Professor," Sirius grinned. 

 

Remus sighed and started walking out of the kitchen. Sirius followed him and they both went to sit in the living room. 

 

After finishing the hot chocolate, Sirius sighed, looking at the sunlight peering through the windows. 

 

"What happened?" Remus asked. 

 

"Nothing, just... It's such a beautiful day," Sirius replied, sadly. "It would be so fun to go out."

 

Remus bit his lower lip. He hated to see Sirius like this.

 

"Remus? What if I transform? Then no one will recognise me, right?" he asked, looking at Remus with so much hope in his eyes, that Remus couldn't refuse. 

 

"Alright," he said and Sirius' face brightened up. "Just for some minutes," he added.

 

"I love you, Moons." He pulled Remus in a tight hug. Remus couldn't help but smile. 

 

"Alright, transform now. Let's go," Remus said. 

 

Sirius transformed into Padfoot and they walked out of the cottage. 

 

"There's a park nearby," Remus said. He used to go there sometimes.

 

As they reached the park, Padfoot started running around joyfully. Remus sat on a bench. He was so glad that Sirius was doing better lately. When he had first came here, he looked like a mess, clothes covered in dirt, eyes blank and he looked so weak. 

 

Padfoot nudged his knee which broke his train of thoughts. He bend down to stroke Padfoot's fur. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, smiling softly. Padfoot barked happily, wagging his tail. 

 

"Hey, Remus! It's nice to see you here!" Remus looked towards the source of the voice to find Lizzy walking towards them with her pet dog. He felt Padfoot stiff slightly.

 

"Oh! Hey, Lizzy! How are you?" He had met Lizzy here recently. She was a Muggle woman, who lived nearby. 

 

"I am good. Whose dog is this?" she asked.

 

"..uh.. It's one of my relatives. They needed me to take care of him for some weeks," he replied. 

 

"Okay," she said. Her dog jumped on Remus and started licking his face. "Hey, Oscar. It's nice to meet you too," Remus laughed. But, his laugh faded as he noticed the way Padfoot was looking at the Oscar. He gently put Oscar down on the ground. 

 

Padfoot growled at Oscar, who quickly hid behind Lizzy's legs. 

 

"He seems a bit jealous," Lizzy stated. 

 

"Yeah...um.. We should probably leave. Goodbye, Lizzy," Remus smiled at her and got up. 

 

"Goodbye, Remus." 

 

"Let's go Padfoot." 

 

Padfoot didn't acknowledge him, just started walking. The walk back to home was quiet.

 

As they entered the cottage, Sirius transformed back.

 

"Sirius?" 

 

"Yeah?" he replied,

 

"Are you jealous?" 

 

"No. No. Why would I be jealous of some stupid dog?" 

 

Remus bit his lower lip to stop his smile. "Okay... Did you like the park?" Remus asked.

 

"Yes," Sirius replied shortly. 

 

"Then when are you in a bad mood?" 

 

"I am not in a bad mood!" Sirius defended. 

 

"Y'know, it seems like you maybe just a bit jea-" His words cut off as Sirius pushed him against the wall, kissing him passionately.

 

"That stupid dog," Sirius growled, kissing Remus' neck.

 

Remus tangled his fingers in Sirius hair. A laugh escaped his lips as he saw the twigs in Sirius' hair. 

 

Sirius pulled back, looking at him in confusion. "What?" 

 

Remus picked a twig, showing it to Sirius. "You need a shower, y'know."

 

Sirius' face broke into a mischievous grin. He leaned to whisper in Remus' ear. "Wanna join me?" he asked, voice low and seductive.

 

Remus felt a shiver go down his spine. "Seems such a good opportunity to miss," he said before grabbing Sirius' wrist and walking to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated :)


End file.
